The Phoenix's Fire
by ClareBelle23
Summary: Please R&R. Emily's a club owner and it's her life, it's everything and her employee's mean the world to her. Love, Sex and Drugs.   Two Clubs. Two Gangs. One Spy. Two Deaths.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone, so this is the story I've been working on. Just tell me your thoughts and everything.. **

**It's different to my usual stuff so..**

* * *

><p>The cars drove past me and I smiled, at the comforting sound of traffic and the glow of neon lights. Walking down the street, trying not to stumble on my heels, I couldn't help but smile at how much I adored this damn city. I grinned and lowered my head slightly, as I drew closer to my destination. I flicked my wrist, watching as the embers from my cigarette danced across the pavement. I brought the addicting stick to my lips once more, taking a drag and then crushing it under my shoes.<p>

Swaying my hips the only way I knew how, I walked up the steps to the club.

"Hey there Sam," I said with a smile, throwing in a wink.

He grinned and opened the door for me, "Heya Boss"

"No trouble tonight Sam," I said over my shoulder, "Keep watch"

"Always do" I heard him cheekily answer, as I made my way across the floor. Various people were cleaning up and I smiled, greeting them all in some way. I walked across to the bar, inspecting how shiny the floor was, before dropping into one of the numerous steel seats.

"Evening boss," Damian greeted me, his heavy accent never ceasing to amaze me. I nodded at the barman, as he continued to dry the glasses. He was a good guy, one of the best barmen I knew. People loved to talk to him, tell him everything they know and pour out any worries they had. He was an asset.

"Cameron coming in tonight to help?" I asked, leaning on my elbows and fluttering my eyelashes at him.

"Aw," He laughed, "C'mon Boss, you know that doesn't work on me"

I smiled good-naturedly and pulled away, "Is he?"

"Sick as a dog," He replied, wrinkling his nose, "Spewing all over the apartment last I saw"

"Damn," I sighed and frowned around the club, "You can't run the bar alone"

"Lindsay said she'd help," Damian shrugged, "That alright?"

I paused and thought it over; usually she would be in the kitchen and helping out our two chefs but people talked to her too. She wasn't bad but sometimes, people hated her and I mean really hated her. I looked over at her, God bless her soul, and she was cleaning one of the tables.

"Alright," I said with a shrug, "You seen Mars?"

"Warming up" Damian smiled and placed the last glass up behind him, "She's sounding amazing too Boss"

"She better," I grumbled, "The amount I'm paying her, and you'd think her damn voice could turn things into gold"

Damian laughed and turned away from me, wiping down the other edge of the bar. I stood up and surveyed the club, with a bit of pride. I loved this club, it was like my baby and I liked the people in it. I walked over to the back, through my office and into the small changing room.

Marissa sat in front of a small, gritty mirror. She looked at me in the mirror, before spinning around and smiling at me nervously. Half her make up was done and right now, I found it hard to contain my laughter.

"Shit Marissa," I laughed, "You've been working here two years, isn't it about time you stopped being nervous?"

"I'm just feeling a bit under the weather," She sighed and turned back towards the mirror. I nodded and watched her apply the rest of her make up, before she stood and started rifling through the tiny closet.

"There won't be any trouble tonight?" She asked, "Right Boss?"

"Sam's on the door like always," I responded.

"That isn't what I meant" She replied and pulled out a red dress. I smiled and nodded my head, flipping my hair.

"Go with black instead," I suggested, nodding my head towards the one. She pulled it out and looked at it curiously.

"It's slimming" She smiled.

I narrowed my eyes at her, "You been eating?"

She nodded her head and laid the dress down, before slipping off her jumper.

"Good," I snapped, "And start with Hate on me"

"Whatever you say Boss" She replied, as I walked out of the room and back into my office. I smiled, as I sat down in my chair.

This place, took up most of my time but I wouldn't have it any other way, I loved the place completely. The phone began to ring and I picked it up, before leaning back in my comfy and pleasurable chair. I slipped my feet up and studied my heels, on top of my desk. I grinned once more, before barking into the phone.

"Hello?" I barked. Sure I was nice to people in my club or my friends, but other people hell no. I had a history and many people didn't like me, not that I wanted them too.

"Emily" The voice responded, making me freeze up instantly.

"What do you want?" I hissed into the phone, my feet dropping off the desk almost painfully. I heard a chuckle on the end of the phone and then silence; the bitch was playing with me.

"Might come around tonight," The voice responded, "You've been poaching and well, I do want those customers back"

"You stay the hell away from my club," I snapped and slammed the phone down, running my hands through my hair. I pulled off my heels and grabbed the boots, which were always under my desk. I thrust open my desk draw and pulled out a cigarette, lighting it with the lighter that always sat on my desk. I took a long drag and thought for a moment, before putting it out.

I opened the top draw and pulled out the gun, sliding it into the inside pocket of my jacket. I bit down on my lip hard and walked out of the office, slamming the door. Everyone's head's shot up and they watched as I walked up to the second story, I leant over the metal rail.

"They might be coming tonight," I informed the whole club, which lulled into stunned silence.

"No one starts anything unless I say," I continued, "But stay armed and, you all know who they are. Don't even think about selling to them, I meant it"

I heard people mumble 'yes's' and I smiled, looking around the club in pride.

This club wasn't what it seemed and Thank God the police hadn't caught on, I was lucky in so many ways. This club, despite it being my baby was just a simple cover. I wasn't a club owner, who just did this because she loved to keep people entertained into the wee hours of the morning.

Clubs were the best places to hide gangs and all the shady dealings, we delved in.

* * *

><p><strong>Thoughts? Ideas? Anything?<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**I agree, that I do write better in third person and that's because I mainly write in third person but for this story, I felt the need to write in first and hopefully, I'll get better! Much love!**

* * *

><p>Marissa sauntered to the stage and spoke to the band quietly, as they strummed their instruments carelessly. I sat in the front, cradling my glass of Jack Daniels in between my hands. Lindsay brushed past me and began to clean the small table to my right; I turned my attention back to the stage. Marissa was in front of the mic now and yelling towards the back of the club, talking to our faithful I.T people.<p>

I stood and walked over to the bar, guzzling the last of my drink. I handed it over to Damian, who beamed brightly and accepted the glass without another word.

"Open up" I demanded, hitting the side door with the toe of my shoe. He grinned and unlatched the small door, swinging it open for me to step behind the bar. I walked over to the cash register and bent down, analyzing the small gap in between the register and the cupboard.

"Where's the gun?" I hissed and stood up to glare at him. He moved his hand over his jacket and patted the concealed pocket, before raising an eyebrow at me.

"One step ahead of me" I said, leaning back against the bar.

"Nah Boss," He responded, "Just following procedure"

I shook my head slightly and walked past him, pushing open the kitchen door with a slight bump of my hips. I coughed, as the steam filled my nose and eyes. Two years of running this place and the kitchen was still my least favorite idea, but it brought in the costumers. I watched as Bryce chopped the vegetables, with an insanely steady hand.

He turned slightly and gave me a wave with the knife, "Hey Boss"

"What's on the menu tonight?" I asked, sitting myself up on the counter. There was uncooked pasta next to me and I took a still, chewing on it like it was tobacco. He grinned and put the knife down, before walking over to me. He placed both hands on either side of me and leaned in closely.

"Pasta and the usual," He smirked.

"Get back to working," I laughed, placing a hand on his chest and pushing slightly. He pulled the piece of pasta from my mouth and with his other hand, grabbed the back of my neck and pulled my head down slightly. I permitted him to bring our lips together but when his tongue danced across my bottom lip, I pulled back.

"I wasn't done" He muttered, I picked up another piece of pasta.

"Keep cooking kid" I responded, slipping past him and out the kitchen. I heard a moan and grinned to myself, before letting myself out of the bar. I looked behind me and saw Damian leaning against the bar, both eyebrows raised. I narrowed my eyes at him and gave him a glare.

He raised his hands up and shrugged, "I saw nothing"

"That's right," I snapped, "You saw nothing"

"Righto Boss" He grinned and I continued to walk away from him and out the door. Samuel was sitting on the steps, smoking like always. I sat down next to him and stole the cigarette, my nerves were on edge and I took a long draw. Leaning back against the door, I smiled gratefully as I felt the shaking stop.

"Boss" He greeted me, tipping his head slightly.

"It calms me" I defended myself, blowing the smoke in his face. He shook his head at me, the only response I knew. Samuel was the guy I could always talk to and he always, was my right hand man. I counted on him and he knew everything, almost everything besides Bryce. He took the cigarette from me, noticing my slight distraction and took a long drag.

"Be real careful tonight," I warned him, "You got everything you need?"

He looked at me carefully for a few moments, "Yeah Boss"

"I mean it" I replied.

He smiled softly, "I got everything under control"

"I don't want them near this damn club" I hissed.

"Correction Boss," He smirked, "You don't want the cops to find out about-"

"Yes" I laughed despite myself, "That's right"

"Boss," He said solemnly. I looked over at him, staring at him with heavily made-up eyes. I narrowed them at him and sighed slightly.

"I've got in under control" He repeated, it sounded like a promise. I nodded and grabbed the cigarette once more, taking in a much longer drag then before. I flicked the cigarette and watched the embers once more, smiling at how much I enjoyed them.

"Fire's always fascinated you," He laughed, snatching the cigarette back. I laughed and stood up, brushing the dirt off the back of my dress. He was right, ever since I was a kid fire had fascinated me and I'd started a few little ones when I was much younger. Samuel, of course, had always been there. My right hand man and forever my partner in crime.

I opened the door to the club and went back inside, stunned as I saw Marissa on the stage. The lights made her look angelic, something I knew she was definitely not. Her voice filled the club and in this song, her voice was so husky and sounded amazing, more of a growl.

I clapped when she ended the song, hoping that tonight she would sound even more perfect when tonight came. She smiled at me and raised her hand in thanks, before Lindsay breezed past me once more. I grabbed her arm and made her stop. She had a serving plate on her hip and smiled at me, when she faced me.

"Something the matter Boss?" She asked, running her fingers through her tussled hair.

"You're going behind the bar tonight right?" I asked her, studying her outfit. She was wearing a short sleeve black shirt and black jeans, as well as the usual small apron. She nodded and pulled the hair band from around her wrist, to wrapping it around her hair.

"Make sure Damian gives you the spare," I informed her.

She gave me a wide eyed innocent look before asking something I hadn't expected, "Are we dealing at all tonight?"

I smirked and ruffled her hair, "Not sure yet kiddo"

"Boss," She smiled, "You reckon they might make an appearance?"

I smiled a little sadder this time, "Not sure yet"

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, this story is very different and I expect people to be going WTF, but I hope you all kind of like it... <strong>

**R&R**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't hate Cameron, I adore him but he's just easy to pick on. Sorry! He doesn't have any problems in this story, he's just sick and I didn't want to introduce him yet. Not sure how long this will be but AT LEAST 10 chapters.**

* * *

><p>The electricity basically pulsed from the numerous patrons and the addictive atmosphere, even had me swooning slightly. I watched from the second story, drinking my water slowly, only because I could not be bothered fighting my way over to the bar and from here I had a clear view of the club. Marissa had the audience captivated, well the audience that wasn't currently sucking faces.<p>

I looked over at the bar from a moment, luckily because I noticed Damian waving me over. I sighed and walked carefully down the stairs, ducking under the railing. I pushed past the sweaty and faintly putrid bodies, which meshed together on the floor. I opened the latched for myself and slipped behind the bar, pouring myself a drink of Jack Daniel's and then grabbing Damian.

"Boss," He said tiredly, "There's someone asking for-"

"Stuff" Lindsay supplied for him, as she pushed two full glasses towards a young girl.

"Did you card her?" I demanded, pointing at the girl who was currently scurrying off with the alcohol.

"It's her twenty-first," Lindsay replied with a shrug, sauntering over to another costumer with a smile plastered on her face.

"Boss," Damian snapped, shaking my shoulders slightly. I gave him and look, which made him release me and step back, a sheepish look spreading across his face. I crossed my arms and tilted my head, showing that he could tell me whatever was so important.

"It's a regular," He said, "Girl in the red dress, over by the door"

I looked over, craning my neck over the various people. My eyes flashed dangerously as I recognized her, I looked back at him and gave a slight hiss.

"No one," I said firmly, "Give her anything and I don't fucking care how much she's willing to pay"

"Sorry Boss," He shrugged, "Told me she usually deals with you"

I gave him a level looked, before sculling the rest of my drink and thrusting the empty glass into his hands. I permitted him another glance and resisted the urge to laugh at his flummoxed expression. I slipped out of the bar and walked across the floor, almost throwing people out of my way.

As I neared, her eyes grew wide and I couldn't help but grin. She looked around and when he eyes met mine, I saw a flash of pure fear that was quickly replaced by fake confidence. I stood in front of her and looked down, resisting the urge to grab the back of her neck and throw her into a wall.

"Short-arse" I greeted her, my grin growing just a tad larger at the expression, which crossed her face. She let out a small scoff, before trying to push past me.

"I don't think so honey," I laughed and grabbed her arm, forcing her to stay in this corner. She looked down at my arm and then up at my face, a snarl distorting her young and deceivingly innocent face.

"One," I snapped, "You seem much to young to be in my club and two, you are definitely not suppose to be here"

"Free club," She snapped, rolling her eyes at me. I snapped my fingers in front of her face and pointed towards me.

"I run this club," I snapped, "And I know that I don't let scum like you in my club"

"Don't get so high and mighty on me Emily," I hated the way she drew out my name, like she was speaking a curse or uttering a cuss. I glared down at her but pulled my arm away from hers, watching to make sure she didn't try and bolt. They were cowards and I knew she was itching to run away.

"Don't sneak into my club," I snapped and then spat her name out, "Ellis"

"I didn't," She snapped back, "Gorgeous guy at the door let me in, you do have a thing for hot employee's Emily, play with them all?"

"Get the fuck out of my club" I sighed wearily, just wanting her to be as far away from me as possible. I narrowed my eyes when she laughed, a loud laugh that almost echoed off the walls.

"No" She shrugged.

I rolled my eyes, "Who sent you hey?"

"I don't owe you any explanations" She smiled.

"Fine," I replied, "I really don't care, just get out"

I watched as she shrugged her shoulders lightly and looked over at the stage, grinning at Marissa's performance. Marissa had begun to sing another popular song, one I wasn't familiar with. All my time was devoted to the club, I never listened to music much really.

"I am glad," Ellis shrugged, "That you stole her from the club, got me my break and everything"

"Brilliant," I rolled my eyes at her, "Now leave, before I break that voice of yours"

She looked at me for a moment, deciding what to do and smiling to herself timidly. I couldn't take it then and I pulled out my walkie-talkie, which was strapped diligently to my hip.

"Samuel," I snapped into the walkie, "Get inside and throw this thing out, it looks like an elf and I want it out of my club"

She grinned, "If you had just asked me politely, I would have left"

I scoffed and slipped the walkie-talkie back into its original place, watching as Samuel slipped into the club. He walked over to me with a serious expression, one I rarely saw on him. He slipped his hand around Ellis' small arms, nodding towards me.

"Why hello Gorgeous" Ellis smiled and fluttered her eyes at Samuel.

"Dude," He laughed, "You're like twelve"

I smiled despite myself and gave him a sharp look, before he looked at me rather sheepishly.

"I'm sorry Boss," He sighed, "I didn't even see her"

"Never again," I snapped and watched as Samuel dragged her from the club, enjoying the scene a little bit more than I should.

"Oh," I yelled out, "Search her for anything!"

* * *

><p><strong>Warning, the next chapter is long... So... :) um R&amp;R <strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Pairings, mmmm.. Well there's Bryce and Emily. Dameron of course, other than that no not really. This fic won't really be focusing on relationships too much. Good or bad idea?**

* * *

><p>I sighed and rubbed my temples, trying to push away the pounding headache. Lindsay picked up my glass and fixed me a smile, before putting down a water glass that was spitting with aspirin.<p>

"Ah," I smiled, "Bless you"

She shuffled away, looking almost dead on her face. I couldn't help but feel sorry for her, it was well past midnight and everyone was tired. I noticed Samuel locking the front door and as always, he walked over to me and deposited the keys in front of the glass. I moaned and let my head fall into my hands, trying to block out his loud chuckle.

"C'mon Boss," I heard him chuckle, "I'll give you a ride home"

I nodded my head and pushed myself away from the table, picking up the keys. Damian walked over, drying his hands mildly on the dishcloth. He threw it over his shoulder, before grinning easily at me.

"Mind if I head off Boss?" He asked, still grinning out me.

"Go ahead" I sighed.

"If you need me to stay," He trailed off, looking over longingly at the door and I knew he was desperate to leave. I tried not to chuckle, as I slipped my arm casually around Samuel's waist. He smiled and allowed me to lean my head against his shoulder, supporting me.

"Go home," I smiled, "Make sure your boy gets better, I need him in tomorrow night"

"Thanks Boss," He smiled, winking at me.

"Need anything?" Samuel asked, I shook my head and he scooped me up in his arms, the way only a best friend could.

"Get Marissa to lock up," I yawned, before allowing myself to succumb to the darkness and fall into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

><p>The delicious smell of fresh coffee woke me the next morning and I felt my stomach lurch, not in a bad way as the smell of bacon wafted through my small apartment. I blinked my eyes open and I pushed the sheets away, stretching my surprisingly sore muscles. I knew that it was almost the afternoon and normally, I'd feel guilty for sleeping in so late but how refreshed I was, just made me smile.<p>

I slipped out of my clothes from last night and into an over-sized shirt and some basketball shorts. Wrenching the door of my bedroom opened, I followed the smell in a haze into the tiny kitchen, trying to adjust to the sunlight streaming through the windows.

"Morning!" Samuel exclaimed happily, turning away from the stove and offering me a plate. I took it gingerly and sat down at the little table, hating the squeak of the chair beneath me. He sat down opposite me, watching as I scoffed the burning bacon and eggs.

"God," I muttered, "You're a damn good cook"

"Better bouncer" He grinned, pushing the coffee towards me. I poured myself a glass and enjoyed the smell for a moment, before taking a careful sip. I let out an appreciative moan, before looking around at my oddly clean apartment.

"Did you clean?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"It was really messy" He shrugged.

"What would I do without you Sam," I laughed, "What in the world would I do"

It was nice, walking along the cold street with Samuel, instead of making the daily trip alone. I didn't look like my usual self, which meant I would have to change before opening time and I was desperate for a cigarette, my nerves already completely out of wack.

"This place really is your life," Samuel chuckled, holding the door open for me.

"Yeah" I laughed, my eyes resting on the inside of the already busy club, "It really is"

I smiled to myself, as I saw Damian and Cameron behind the bar. They were both laughing, at something that I knew nothing about. I walked over to them and grinned at the both of them, resting my palms on the bar.

"Hello boys," I smirked, raising an eyebrow.

"Morning Boss" They both chorused, Cameron still looked pale but visibly in a happy mood and as long as he didn't throw up over any of the customers.

"Glad to see you're better" I smiled at him, he grinned gratefully and continued to wipe down the bar. Damian was muttering something but all Cameron did was shake him off and fix him with a pointed look.

"Behave Damian" I said firmly, walking behind the bar and into the kitchen. Bryce was there, leaning over a large pot and I walked behind him. I smiled at him, even though he couldn't see it but when I placed my hands on his shoulders, I felt him tense. He turned around and smiled back at me, but it was forced.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"How was last night?" He asked. His voice not as controlled as he obviously wanted it to be. I frowned at him, stepping back and trying my hardest to understand what he was talking about.

"I slept," I said with a shrug.

"With Sam?" He snapped.

I glared at him and took a few more steps back, biting my tongue angrily. He leant back against the counter, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I don't think that's any of your business," I said slowly, "But no, I didn't sleep with him"

I noticed him roll his eyes, "Sure Emily"

"You're not my boyfriend," I snapped.

"No," He snapped back, "Just another employee that you fuck?"

"I did not sleep with Samuel" I said slowly, a tone usually reserved for those who had a mental disability or someone that had been in an accent recently. I turned around to leave them room but just the second I had placed my hand against the door, I felt his hand grab onto the back of my hair. I was wrenched back, falling faster due to my heels. I tried to let out a scream or some type of noise but his hand clapped around my mouth.

A sharp blade pressed around my neck and his hot breath, echoed in my ear and caressed my skin in a sinister way.

"Slut" He hissed into my ear.

The door was flung open and Damian stood there, gun positioned. My eyes went wide and I tried desperately to pull away from him, but only felt the slight sting of the blade.

"Let the Boss go" Damian snapped, his eyes and the gun trained on Bryce's face. My hands were failing about and I was praying that my elbows would connect with something of him, anything to make him let me go. I bit his hand sharply, smiling as he pulled away.

"Fuck you" I spat, "I didn't fucking sleep with him!"

"Is that what this is about?" Damian asked, but Bryce made no move to let me go.

"Let her go Bryce" Damian snapped, I only felt the knife press closer to my neck. I swore blood dripped down and stain my over-sized t-shirt, I sucked in a breath. I pushed my elbows back with all my might and connected with his family jewels, I felt him drop the knife and the minute it left his hands, I grabbed it and scurried away from him.

"Get out," I snarled and clutched the knife tightly, "You're fired"

"Slut" Bryce snapped out, slouching out of the kitchen and slamming the door. I rubbed my neck and hated the warm feeling, which spread across my hands. Damian smiled and helped me to my feet, studying me as I got my bearings.

"You alright Boss?" He asked quietly.

"Escort him out of the club" I sighed; he nodded and left the kitchen quickly. I walked out the kitchen and hurried into my office, studying the thin trail of blood coming from a thin cut on my neck. I grimaced, hating the feeling of the warm blood on my neck. I rubbed it, trying to get rid of the blood.

"You alright Boss?" Marissa asked, mimicking Damian's words from only moments before. I turned and smiled faintly, motioning for her to enter. She closed the door quietly and I took in her expression, mascara running down her face.

"I'm fine," I replied, "What's wrong Marissa?"

She sat down in front of my desk, curling up in the chair and biting her lip gently. I walked over and leant on the desk, trying to figure out what was troubling her without her actually saying anything. She wiped her sleeve along her face, sighing as half her make up had came off too.

"I ran into Ellis last night," She hiccupped, "After my shift I was walking home"

"Alright," I smiled, "Tell me what happened"

* * *

><p><em>It was unnaturally cold that night, as Marissa hurried along the street. She mentally scolded herself, knowing that she should have taken Lindsay's offer to drive her home. She pulled the jacket closer around her, just reminding herself that it was quicker to walk. The smell that wafted from the alleyways made her stomach heave, something she was use to but tonight, it only put her on edge more. <em>

"_Well," A voice rang through the night, "Isn't it the little superstar" _

_Marissa stopped in her tracks and turned on her heel, her eyes resting on the figure that crawled out of the alleyway. She titled her chin upwards, trying to give off the fake air of confidence, something Emily was always telling her to improve on. _

"_Ellis" Marissa replied politely, as the young girl approached her. _

"_Despite the fact I hate you," Ellis sighed, "I'm here to tell you something" _

"_What?" Marissa laughed, "How much better you are?" _

"_That's a given," Ellis shrugged, "But a mute point. I'll get skinned alive if anyone finds this out but there's something you need to know" _

"_Spit it out" Marissa replied but lacked the real bite. _

"_You've got a spy, alright?" Ellis snapped and looked around nervously at her words, licking her bright red lipstick. Marissa blinked at the words, not even trying to chase away the frown that fell upon her features. _

"_You liar" Marissa replied mildly. _

"_Not about this" Ellis shrugged, biting her lip and looking up at the taller girl innocently. Marissa sighed and nodding, having too much pride to thank the girl for her tip off. Ellis understood and nodded back, before turning around and disappearing into the night. Marissa shoved her hands into the pockets of her jacket and turned away, crossing the road and continuing her on her way._

* * *

><p>"That's all I know," Marissa, sobbed, "But Boss, what if it's true"<p>

"It can't be," I snapped.

Maybe it was my own pride that prevented me from accepting the idea that someone in the club was betraying us, but I mentally laughed at the idea. No one was game enough to double-cross me, ever. I loved them all, really I did but I would never admit that to them; I still had no hesitation in killing people who double-crossed me and they all knew that.

"I just thought I'd tell you anyway," Marissa sighed and stood up, "Better safe than sorry"

"It's alright Marissa," I smiled at her warmly, "Go get ready for tonight, you should knock them dead and we're back on schedule"

"Does that mean I'm dealing too?" She asked nervously, twisting the ends of her jumper in between her tiny fingers. I knew how much she hated dealing but she would never say no if I asked her. I mulled her question over in my mind and leaned further back against the desk.

"Only if you're approached," I decided, the only compromise I could think of in this situation.

"Fair," She nodded, "Boss it may not be my place but why'd you fire Bryce?"

"It isn't," I snapped, "But God, he held a knife to my neck!"

"I didn't know Boss" She replied quietly.

"I could let it slide alright," I sighed, "I could but, I need to set an example. I'm suppose to be a Leader and a Leader of this gang, frankly, I am not putting up with that much disrespect"

Marissa opened her mouth to respond but she closed it, obviously thinking better of commenting. She nodded her head, not agreeing with my decision but accepting that I had made it. I tried to think of what to say but all that arose in my head was ordering her out of the room and demanding that she get ready.

"Boss!" Lindsay exclaimed, throwing open the door and running into the room. I opened my mouth to snap at her, for barging in and then to remind her the importance of respect but she waved her hands rather urgently. I closed my mouth and narrowed my eyes, hoping for her sake that whatever she needed to tell me about was as important as she thought.

"We got money missing," She sighed, "And some drugs"

"Some?" I snapped.

"Enough to be a problem and enough to be noticed" She responded nervously.

"Shit" I snapped and rushed out of the room, pushing past her angrily. She followed me, staying behind at a safe distance. I pushed open the small door of the bar and grabbed the front of Damian's shirt angrily, drawing his face closer to mine.

"How?" I growled.

"I..i..don't…serious boss!" He said shakily, "I…have..God…Boss!"

"How?" I repeated, glaring around at the bar. Cameron stood there, wringing a white cloth between his hands.

"I don't know!" He replied, his voice still shaky. I let go of his shirt and he stumbled back a few places, grabbing onto the side of the bar for support. I leant down and pried open the cupboard, noticing that the lock was still working. I counted the bags in my head and stood up, glaring around at the whole staff. They had all gathered around the bar, wanting to know the damage report.

"Five bags" I cried out and flung open the cash register. I felt my legs go weak and I almost saw the room spin.

"Five thousand dollars," I muttered, cursing under my breath.

"How the fuck did this happen?" I cried out, looking at each one of them individually. I hated myself, I left early and I couldn't help but feel guilty.

"Marissa," I snapped, "You locked up right?"

"No" She whispered.

"Who did?" I yelled.

"Me," Lindsay replied, "And everything was there last night, I swear to God"

I looked over at Marissa, there was something in her eyes and she was almost pleading for me to understand. I studied her for a moment and then turned back to Lindsay, who was almost crying. I patted her shoulder and pressed my other hand to my mouth, trying to calm myself down. She smiled wearily at me; understand that I didn't blame her. Lindsay was sketchy but she didn't steal, the girl just didn't have it in her.

"Spy" Marissa forced it out between her teeth and I nodded, understanding completely.

"Fuck," I growled angrily, "Ellis the dwarf was right"

* * *

><p><strong>Well this chapter was so long but, um I hope you all liked it! Oh and The gang is ..<br>Leader: Emily**

**Samuel, Bryce, Lindsay, Damian, Cameron, Marissa**

**Leader: McKinleigh**

**Matheus, Hannah, Ellis, Alex and OMC named Troy**

**Please R&R, I am SO SORRY that it was so long!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Another long one guys, but we find out history and stuff... so I hope everyone approves? I really need some feedback! Also, most of my stuff will be going up on tumblr, so I hope some of you add me ( .com/ ) and someone tell me how to make a masterpost of fics, or else I'll cry because I am confused!**

* * *

><p>"I hate this place," Marissa spat out, putting into words exactly what I was thinking. I gave a short burst of laughter and smirked at her comment, pausing and turning around to my faithful gang behind me. I knew it wasn't any of them, which lead me to the highly probable assumption that it was Bryce. They were all there, well all the important ones anyway. The cleaning crew and few others, who just hanged around to help us, had stayed behind to guard my club.<p>

"No one shoots unless I say so," I snapped at all of them, "Okay?"

I was angry and that's why I was here because, there was nowhere else I was more comfortable with taking my anger out on. I was probably breaking at least ten rules right now, well-unspoken ones anyway and I knew in the long run I would regret this. Right now, I just didn't care.

We continued on down the street, bunching together and keeping close, the way a gang should. I heard a few people muttering things to each other but again, I didn't really care. We were all armed and that's what mattered, being safe and the possibility that we could get answers soon. No one stole my drugs, money and betrayed me. No one did and lived to tell the tale and just, no it was not going to fly.

I took the first two steps together, only to have a short bouncer stand in my way. I looked down at him and tried not to let out a laugh, he only came up to my hip and he was meant to be intimidating?

"Move it," I snapped, trying to push him away.

"C'mon Emily," He laughed, "You know you're not allowed in here and really, you're not even suppose to be on this block"

"I need to speak to _**her**_," I snapped.

He studied me for a moment and then looked behind me, at the small but still affective group of people. He let out a tiny chuckle and looked back at me, like I was insane. Hey, maybe I was but I just really didn't care.

For years, we had been battling with the club over everything under the sun. Performers, customers, drugs and money and usually, we won the arguments. They'd been here a lot longer than us but that never stopped me, we were better. Matheus, or short guy glared at us.

"No" He replied simply, shrugging as if it really was that simple.

"It wasn't a request," I snapped, "Let me in you-"

Before I could yell at him or curse him in every language I know and with every blessed word that would come to mind. Samuel grabbed me around the waist and pulled me back slightly, standing in front of me.

"Please" He said, dishing out a blinding and dazzling smile. Matheus let out a loud laugh, before Samuel shrugged and grabbed the small boy by the front of his shirt. Samuel pressed him up against the door and continued to smile sweetly, until Matheus gave a small but visible nod. Samuel dropped him and held open the door, giving me an over exaggerated bow.

I laughed and led the crew into the club, watching as many of the workers stopped, gasped and backed away slowly.

"Oh yeah," I muttered to Lindsay, "We still got it"

She stifled a laugh and instead smiled at me, looking around the club in disgust.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" A voice snapped out, making me narrow in on the source. A girl was striding over to us, anger evident in her brown eyes. I tried not to laugh and leant back on my heels easily, as if I was completely comfortable with the situation.

"Bitch," She spat out, pulling her gun from her pocket, "I asked you what the fuck you're doing in my club!"

I rolled my eyes and held up my hands in defense, "Just need to talk to you"

McKynleigh snorted and scratched her scalp with her free hand; I tried not to laugh at her new appearance. She had a black and pink Mohawk, it suited her but there was something off about her. She use to look like a Catholic school girl and now, she just fitted the stereotypical idea of a club owner, or gang Leader.

"Serious," I snapped, "It's important"

"What?" She demanded and I watched the crowd gather behind her, I knew all the faces even better than I knew my own gang. Ellis stood there, her chin pointed out defiantly and I could feel Marissa melt into us. Hannah, was there too and glaring at us like we had just crawled out of the pits of hell itself. Alex, the diva was there too and muttering something to Troy. Troy was a newer addition, replacing Marissa and one of McKynleigh's favorites, or so I had heard.

"You have a spy," I shrugged, "Who is it?"

Her face remained in a perfect snarl but she put the gun away and I swear, I saw the uncertainty flicker in her eyes. Ellis, I saw bit her lip and looked at her Boss.

"Don't know what you're talking about" McKynleigh snapped.

"I don't care that you do," I replied, "I just need to know who"

"We don't" She spat at me and I literally saw the spit fly from her mouth, luckily it landed on the floor and not on me. I would of hit her if that had happened, I was itching to anyway. I saw, something flicker in her eyes.

"Alright," I shrugged, "What aren't you telling me?"

"I don't rat out my employee's," She smiled viciously, "Or steal people. How is my girl Marissa, still missing those high notes and meals?"

I was about to snap at her, but I felt Marissa fingers glide around my wrist. The auburn girl stood beside me and smiled sweetly towards McKynleigh, but I could feel her shaking.

"I'm better," Marissa replied, "Actually"

"Like we care about you," Hannah growled.

"Hannah," McKynleigh snapped, her eyes never leaving Marissa's. She licked her lips thoughtfully and gave Marissa the once over, before allowing a bitter laugh to escape her lips. Marissa shrugged and stepped behind me, I saw Damian slip and arm around her comfortingly and Cameron grab her hand tightly.

"I'll be honest," McKynleigh, said mildly, "I'm trying to suss out how stupid you are"

"I want answers and there is nothing stupid about that," I replied and tried to mimic her tone. She smirked and stepped towards me, but held out a hand for her gang to stay were they were. I did the same and we looked at each other carefully, I had no idea what she was thinking, or what she was going to do.

"I have an employee," She admitted, "Just gave me a shit load of money and some drugs, is that the one you're talking about?"

I let out an angry sigh, "That would be the one"

McKynleigh pursed her lips, "How much?"

"Five thousand," I replied, "And five bags"

She shook her head, "I only got two thousand and two bags"

I smirked, "Seems like he screwed us both"

"Shit," She muttered, "Bryce Ross Johnson, you son of a bitch"

"Bryce Ross Johnson" I nodded.

"We will deal with him," McKynleigh snapped.

"I want my shit back," I said, stepping closer to her. I saw movement from her crew out of the corner of my eye but ignored it. She shook her head and stepped backwards, the snarl back in place.

"You come into my club," She hissed, "Accuse me of all this shit and you want some stuff back, I don't even know it's yours. I said I'd deal with him, that's the best you'll get"

"No thanks," I smiled, "If you won't repay me, then I'll deal with him"

I turned around on my heel and pushed through the crew, striding over to the door with purpose. I know they were all following me, but McKynleigh's shrill voice greeted me, just as I pulled open the black door.

"You stay the fuck away from my employee Emily," She yelled. I paused and turned around, hand still clutching the door.

"Not likely" I snapped, before stepping out into the cool air. Samuel grabbed my hand, when we were a few block away. I turned around and gave them all a sharp look, they merely waited.

"I'm going to find him," I snapped at them, "Then I'm going to kill him"

"Boss," Samuel said gently, "There's nothing we can do right now, we have to wait for him alright? Let's just go back and get ready to open"

"Are you ordering me around?" I demanded, slightly stunned and angry.

He shook his head, a slight smile playing on his lips. I let it go and just nodded, he was as usual right and I fucking hated it. There was silence as we walked back to the club, presumably all lost in our own individual thoughts. Marissa looked positively torn up and not that I blamed her, that place sucked her soul out and poisoned her mind. I sighed, clutching Samuel's arm as we strolled on, remembering the time Marissa had come to me.

* * *

><p><em>The rain was pouring down, making the most comforting sound as I closed my eyes softly. The club was dark but a few lights made it easy to see, giving such a romantic feeling. I paused, closing the book with a heavy thud and sighing to myself. I hated doing bookwork, the only downside of owning my own business. I stood and kicked off my shoes, enjoying the feeling of my feet pressing against the cool boards. <em>

_I left my office and walked over to the bar, where a very depressed Damian was sitting. I raised my eyebrow at my employee, surprised to see him here in the middle of the day. He was slumped over the bar, head in his hands and his fingers entwined in his thick hair. I smiled and plunked my glass on the bar, trying not to laugh as he jumped slightly. _

"_Hey Boss," He whispered hoarsely, trying for a smile but failing miserably. I smiled weakly in response, noticing the red rims around his piercing blue eyes. _

"_You alright?" I asked, my voice softer than I expected it to be. _

"_Yeah," He replied, "I just couldn't stay in the apartment any longer, I hope you don't mind" _

_He was referring to him being in the club, I shook my head. I always welcomed the employee's into the club, as long as I knew they were there and they weren't doing anything behind my back. It was open. _

"_No," I laughed tiredly, "Course not" _

_He smiled and looked back down at the bar once more, I felt sorry for the poor soul. He looked so lost and hopeless, like a stray dog. I sat down next to him and leaned my elbows on the bar, having a deep and meaningful conversation with him was much better than doing bookwork; frankly I'd do anything to avoid numbers. _

"_What happened Ireland?" I asked softly and saw the corners of his mouth twitch upwards at the nickname Lindsay had given him, only months before when he got the job here. _

_He looked over at me sideways and almost grunted out the word, "Cameron" _

_I sighed and patted the boy's arm comfortingly, understanding without him having to say anything. The look, the tears and the desperation to get away from his best friend said it all. They were having a fight and normally, Cameron would have coming running in to find him but something was different. _

"_I got jealous" Damian admitted with a shrug. _

_I frowned, now I was confused, "What?" _

_He nodded and pursed his lips, "Yeah, he um, had a thing with Lindsay last night and, I got jealous" _

_I smiled at the defensive tone of his voice, "So you like Miss. Perfect huh?" _

_He let out a small chuckle, "No Boss" _

"_But-" I trailed off, then snapped my mouth shut realizing what he meant. I pushed away the blush that threatened to fill my cheeks but it wasn't like I had an issue with Damian feeling a certain way towards Cameron, it was just surprising. I knew that a few months ago, Damian and Lindsay had a thing, before Cameron moved into the apartment. _

"_Yep" Damian said, his words popping out of his mouth. I saw his shoulders begin to shake and I placed a bit more pressure on his arm, trying to comfort him. _

"_Damian," I sighed sympathetically, "Talk to Cameron" _

"_Boss" He said helplessly, looking over at me like I was insane. _

"_I know the issue is," I searched for the right word, "Delicate, considering you both had or have a thing with Lindsay but, Damian this is obviously hurting you. He's your best friend you moron, talk to him and whatever happens, Lindsay will understand" _

_He smiled shakily and the sobbing subsided, "You're right Boss" _

_I laughed and removed my hand, "of course I am" _

"_Ever consider being a counselor, instead of a club owner?" He joked, wiping his eyes on the back of his shirt. _

"_One in the same, my boy," I grinned, "One in the same" _

"_Thanks Boss," He stood and ran his fingers through his hair once more, "I'm going to talk to him now" _

"_You go do that," I grinned and watched as he walked towards the door, before he could touch it though, it was flung open. I watched as Damian comically jumped back and gap at the person standing there, whom was currently dripping all over my newly cleaned floors. _

"_What the hell are you doing here?" He hissed at the girl. She didn't say anything but I noticed her petit shoulders shaking and, her eyes fell on me. I walked over and stuck my jaw out stubbornly, I knew who she was and damn well was not happy she was in my club. Her eyes were unnaturally dark and her shaking only grew, as I neared her. _

"_Emily," The girl whispered politely, her voice full of fear. _

"_What are you doing here?" I asked, trying to keep my voice even and calm. I wouldn't be able to keep up the façade for long, I didn't like her standing there one bit but the look in her eyes prevented me from throwing her out. She looked like a puppy too, one that had just been kicked in the guts and crawled into a hole somewhere. I'm a sucker for lost ones, alright?  
><em>

"_Help me?" She begged, "Please, I don't-" _

_I watched as her eyes meet mine and she held out her hand, "I can't stay there anymore" _

"_Why?" Damian asked gruffly. _

"_They make me," She sniffed, "They make me not eat and, I want to because I'm hungry but I can't. No matter how hard I try, it's horrible being there Emily, please. I'll do anything" _

_I leveled my gaze and tapped my chin thoughtfully, "Anything?" _

_She bit her lip, "Anything" _

_I looked at Damian and then back at her, an idea coming to mind. He watched the cogs twirl around in my head, before nodding and leaving me alone with the girl. I heard the gently click, as the door feel behind him. _

"_Okay," I shrugged, "I could do with a singer"_

* * *

><p>I looked back at Marissa as we rounded the corner, I liked her now and she was loyal. She was one of us.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>What do we all think? I never thought I'd be able to write slightly lengthy chapter but ANYWHO, feedback lovelies? xx<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**So, I have changed the little taster because this chapter turned out so differently than I thought it would. They are getting so much longer! I'm sorry but I hope you are all okay with the long chapters. I could break them up if you wanted?**

* * *

><p>I breathed out heavily, watching as my hot breath dance from my lips and disappeared into the dark night. If I closed my eyes, I could feel the beat pulsing from the club underneath me, the pure heartbeat off the club. The metal was ice cold, as I clutched it tightly with my left hand, almost steadying myself. Somehow, staying up here on the roof was more appealing and that cut deeply. Normally I could not stay away from the club for a matter of minutes, even when we weren't open but recent events clouded my mind. More often than not, Samuel or Damian had needed to drag me away from the club. The intoxicating atmosphere and the amusing patrons, were all I needed to distract me but not tonight.<p>

Tonight, I was somber. I was stuck in this god-awful place in my head, wishing that I had never met Bryce. I had opened my legs up and worst, my heart. Not that I would let anyone else see this, but I was hurting and I couldn't stop myself from pondering how much easier life would be if I had a stable boyfriend.

"No more seedy deals," I laugh humorlessly, only to realize that the sound of traffic was drowning out my voice.

The traffic was heavy and the neon lights danced across the road, making me forget about how bitterly cold it was. I shivered still but the chill somehow failed to register and I only noticed when I looked down, seeing the goose bumps on my arms. I sighed and looked away from the lights, down at the people walking past. They all were rushing around, not bothering to notice their surroundings. If they had, maybe they would notice Samuel taking the money from a desperate teenager and passing him a thick packet.

"Dumb kid," I sighed once more.

I use to make a habit of not dealing to teenagers, I use to be a dealer with faint morals but life changed, and I evolved. I still felt the same twinge of guilt, when I saw a kid begging for their next fix. No money, no drugs and I refused to give out 'samples'. I suppose, in a twisted way we weren't that bad. Of course, I had blood on my hands but that was to be expected.

A club owner and a notorious dealer who in all other ways acted like a saint? No, completely impossible. Not even I was an acceptation, that was stereotype that had failed to be proven wrong. Never had I killed someone for the sake of it, I was oddly proud enough to say. They owed me money, stole from me and ratted me out to the cops (not that I had ever been arrested), they thought they could get away with it because I was a female.

The cops, were pretty oblivious and we were great at cleaning things up. Practice makes perfect?

I sighed again, rubbing my free hand through my black hair. I froze though, as a sound reached my ears. A sound I knew but was surprised to hear, I spun around and came face to face with piercing blue eyes. I clutched my empty glass tightly, letting out a quick breath and trying to slow down my rapid heart.

"Not smart to sneak up on someone unarmed," I smiled at Damian.

"Not smart to be unarmed Boss," He shot back and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Smart-arse," I chuckled, "Why are you up here anyway? You're suppose to be my bartender"

"Cam's holding down the fort," he shrugged and walked over to me, placing his hands on the cold rail. He looked over at the city for a moment and dropped his gaze, biting his lip.

"You got something to say?" I demanded, wincing at my harsh words.

"No," He whispered, "I was hoping for some advice"

I paused, "Go for it"

"Don't you ever get tired of it Boss?" He asked, "The drugs? The killing? The club? I know you love it but after what happened with Bryce, do you think you'll ever settle down?"

I blinked, "Damian, do you think you should be asking your employer this"

"Please" He begged desperately and I knew if I looked at him, his blue eyes would be swimming with questions. I nodded and placed my hands, moving my head downwards and looking at the people once more. I wasn't watching them, my thoughts were further away.

"I don't think I could give this place up," I admitted thickly, "I want to settle down, but who would ever think about seriously dating a club owner? A drug dealer. I do love this place and what happened with Bryce-"

"You fucked up" He cut me off.

"Yeah," I hissed, "I fucked him because it suited me and I cared for him. Why are you asking this Damian?"

"Boss," He coughed, "I think I need to quit"

"What?" I demanded, looking at him but he refused to meet my eye, "Why is that thought entertaining you for more than a second? You're my bartender"

"I can't do this forever," He shrugged, "Maybe I should settle down, I've been thinking about this for awhile now"

"Cameron" I nodded with understanding.

"I-" Damian cut off with a slight hitch, I tried not to gasp at the sound. The boy was crying and, I leaned away from the rail. He did and turned away, leaning against it and staring down at his hands.

"I'm pretty damn sure I love him," Damian bit his lip, "Well you know I do but, I don't want to just be his boyfriend. I don't just want that anymore"

"That doesn't mean you need to quit," I said gently.

He looked up at me now and I winced at the tears, "Boss, would you be okay with having a married couple or engaged couple in your ranks?"

I laughed, "I'D BE GLAD TOO!"

He grinned brightly, "Really?"

"You moron," I smiled, "Most of my employee's have slept together, Dameron is the only couple and I have always supported Dameron. I don't want either of you to quit. I want you to propose to your awkward boyfriend and be my bartender and stay. You, after Samuel, are my right hand man. I'm not loosing any of my crew, you're like-"

"Family" He smiled knowingly and suddenly his eyes were swimming in happiness. I nodded and then scowled, pushing the empty glass into his hands.

"Go and get me a drink," I ordered, "I'll be in my office"

"You alright Boss?" He smiled.

I nodded, "Things will work out Damian, Jack Daniels and Coke please"

He turned to leave and opened the heavy metal door, I grinned and followed him. I caught the door just before it closed, but he was already halfway down the stairwell.

"HOLD THE COKE" I yelled down at him and smiled, as his loud Irish laugh drifted up towards me.

* * *

><p>For the first time in awhile, I didn't make my way out even when the clock on my desk indicated it was nine-thirty. It was only early and maybe, I'd make a grand appearance later. I knew that someone would call out to me if there was trouble or come and get me if I was really need, so I just slouched in my chair and stared at the books. The numbers floated around me and, I just couldn't focus.<p>

A sharp knock on the door, pulled me out of my thoughts and I frowned in slight surprise. Hearing anything during working hours, was usually impossible and that's when I actually noticed how quiet it was. I couldn't hear Marissa strong voice, echoing through the club or the loud conversations between patrons. I couldn't hear Damian yelling to Cameron what people wanted to order, or Lindsay smashing another glass. Samuel's harsh voice telling people to leave and the distinct thud of fist meeting flesh, when they refused.

I stood and shakily put my glass down, wondering where in the world my drink had gone. I walked over to the door and wrenched it open, Lindsay standing there with a serious look. If I had just glanced at her, I would see determination and strength coursing off her but I saw the fear in her eyes and the slight tremble of her jaw. She had an emergency gun in her hand, clutching it so tightly that her knuckles were white.

"The safety's on, right?" I muttered to her. She nodded sharply and stood aside, I left the room. Without her saying anything, I knew what was going on. Deep down in my gut I understood, I walked across the empty floor. Cameron moved forward but I held out my hand, he stopped and handed me his gun.

I positioned it and grinned grimly, "What the fuck do you want?"

McKynleigh spun around and looked at me, her eyes full of mischief and her smile stained with alcohol. The grin dropped into a sneer when she noticed the gun, I glanced behind her quickly and tried to Asses the scene. Damian was holding his gun tightly, pointing it at Hannah, who was currently holding a squirming Marissa. Alex was keeping Samuel at bay, with a knife pressed against the taller boy's throat.

"I want her back," McKynleigh snarled, "Bryce has gone AWOL and I want her back"

"Not fucking likely," I snapped, "Bitch"

McKynleigh rolled her eyes, "It's business Emily, I just want my singer back. You took my employee and I don't care if he's dead or alive. You accuse me of stealing money and drugs, I want her and I'm going to take her"

"Get out" I said simply, flicking the safety off. She laughed, a loud laugh that set shivers through me. I held them back though and stared at her harshly, the club temperature seemed to drop. I heard another flick of the safety and turned to see Damian, staring harder at Hannah. She flickered her eyes away from her Boss for a moment, looking at Damian with mild disgust. I noticed Cameron shiver quickly and bit his lip, Lindsay shuffled over to him and handed him her spare gun. I think Damian just turned green; the minute Cameron took aim at Alex. I held my breath, they were waiting for me.

"Boss?" Damian asked, his voice steady and I hoped his hand was too.

"Your call Boss" Lindsay said, her voice quiet but loud enough for me to hear. I nodded and walked over to McKynleigh, my arm dropping a millimeter. She took a step back, hand reaching to her own gun.

"Don't" I snapped, raising my arm so I was aiming at her head. I saw the others mimic my actions, so they were aiming at their intended targets head. They all looked positively determined and I knew they would do it, the minute I told them to.

"Get out!" I yelled.

"I'm taking her," McKynleigh snapped, as Hannah began to drag a rather stubborn Marissa. Ellis though, was standing in the darkness, silent and watching everything unfold.

A scream ran through the club and my eyes quickly scanned around for what uttered the horrible sound. Hannah was on her knees, clutching her stomach and Marissa ran towards me. McKynleigh made a grab for her, but a snarl from me made her stop and back up. Damian turned and thrust his gun into Alex's back, making the dark boy drop the knife quickly. I tried not to look at the pool of blood on the floor, streaming from Hannah's arm.

"Take her," I snapped, "And get the fuck out of my club Abraham. I don't want you near this place and keep your employee where he is or I'll kill him. You understand, any of you come here again and I'll kill the lot of you. You fucking got that?"

Hannah was being helped to her feet by Alex and Matheus, who were also partially holding her back. I glanced downwards at the small bloodied knife, which Marissa held tightly. I gave Lindsay a pointed look and bless the brunette, she took it from the shaking auburn haired girl. McKynleigh thrust open the club door and basically dragged her crew out; I walked over and bolted the door.

I stared at my crew or gang, the only family that I had. Cameron was hugging Damian and I suspected the taller boy was scolding him for being an idiot, like couples do. Lindsay was speaking kindly to Marissa, who looked like a mess. Bruises were forming on her arms and I suspected she'd be supporting a black eye tomorrow, but she was coping. I turned the safety on and stared down at the blood on the floor, knowing that it would have to be cleaned soon.

Samuel walked over to be, rubbing his next absent-mildly and scared down at the blood too. He shrugged off his jacket and wrapped it around my shoulders, a kind gesture that I normally would have shrugged off but I couldn't be bothered. I looked around the club, the mess that covered the floor, and the mess that was everywhere. I sighed and searched around for a broom, but the first step I took faltered almost immediately.

Samuel reached out to steady me and looked into my eyes, trying to wordlessly find out what was happening. I knew though and tried to avoid his eyes, only to have his impossibly large hands cup my face and force me to look at him. Normally it barely affected me, but tonight the alcohol did not only wash over the scars and sooth them but it blurred things slightly. It was off, I wasn't drunk or tipsy but I could not be anywhere near sober.

"Boss?" He asked gruffly, his voice harsh and more gravelly. I looked up at him and maybe it was the alcohol or the fact, I had nearly been forced to kill someone but I saw my best friend in a new light. Samuel had always been mildly attractive, to me at least but everyone else threw himself or herself at him. Right now, I could see the appeal. I could definitely see the appeal.

"Damian?" I asked him, not bothering to look away from Samuel, "Cameron? Lock up for me would you?"

I tore my eyes away from Samuel, to see Damian and Cameron smiling at me eagerly. I sighed and dug around in the pockets of my jeans, tossing the keys at the shorter boy who caught them, with surprising ease. Without another word, I hurried off into my office, trying not to stumble in front of my employees. I grabbed my bag and the jacket I had bought with me, picking my shoes off the floor and deciding not to wear them.

"Boss?" Marissa bit her lip and looked at the floor.

"Go home," I sighed, "Everyone, we'll all talk in the morning. Just go home and rest, everyone. Lindsay, go home with Marissa, I really don't think anyone should be alone tonight"

Lindsay nodded and smiled at Marissa, "Sleepover"

Marissa laughed weakly and nodded at her friend, running her hands through her hair. She murmured a 'be right back' and departed, probably to collect her things and fix her make up. Samuel offered me a smile, as I walked over to him.

"I'll walk you home Boss," He offered, I shrugged because I was in the mood for a nice walk.

He opened the door and just before we walked into the cool night air, I threw back at Damian and Cameron, "No having sex in my club!"

I could almost feel their glares on my back, but laughed and let Samuel slam the door behind us. It usually took only a short while to my apartment but tonight it felt like ages. Samuel looked down at me and pulled me back, squatting down. I understood instantly and silently accepted the much-needed piggyback. He almost ran to my apartment and maybe, if I was dozy I would have fallen asleep.

He sat me on my feet and allowed me to open the door, watching as I threw my bag, shoes and jacket into the room. I smiled up at him, as he stood there slightly awkward. I raised an eyebrow and dragged him in by his collar. He laughed and let the door shut silently, I studied him for the second time that night. Noticing the faint line across his through, not enough to leave a scar like mine but it would be noticeable tomorrow.

I touched it, making sure he didn't wince before tracing the line with my fingertip. Even in my alcohol haze, I thought about what I wanted to do next. He smiled at me and that was all I needed, I jumped onto my tippy-toes and pressed our lips together hastily. The kiss was not sweet or chaste; it was the opposite sensual, hot, passionate and demanding.

_I can't regret this, _was the last thought I allowed entering my head, before pushing all thoughts that were not about right now away.

* * *

><p><strong>So been awhile? What are everyone's thoughts :) I'll probably be putting this on tumblr too, just so everyone knows!<strong>


	7. AN

It's been awhile guys, but please, help me out here? Massive writers block! x


	8. Chapter 8

**This took forever and I have no idea, if anyone is still reading this but, here is everything (: My tumblr, is now .com but is password protected. I have no problem giving it out, you just need to ask privately! Sorry this took, like forever! BUT I HAVE A NEW DAMERON STORY!**

* * *

><p>Much to my intense relief and surprise, I woke up without a pounding in my head. I felt sluggish and heavy but still slightly relaxed. After lying still for a few moments, I pushed myself into a sitting position and glared at my reflection in the mirror. I looked like a complete mess, my make up had smudged and frankly, I looked like a deranged raccoon.<p>

The pounding, that I now knew was not from my headache, was coming from the apartment. I slipped on an old band shirt and walked out of my room. Sam greeted me, on his way to opening the door. When he did, two police officers burst through and grabbed him.

"What the fuck," I snapped, "Get your fucking hands off him"

I hadn't dealt with the law before, but I didn't like them. The way the next office that waltzed through the door looked at me, I knew he didn't like me either. He glared at me and motioned for two other officers to grab me, but I held up my hand.

"Explain why the fuck you're in my apartment," I snarled, "And why the fuck you think, you have the right to arrest me"

"Language," The suit snapped, "Will only hinder you"

"Tell me" I glared at him.

"Miss-" He began, as the two other officers reached for my hands.

"Don't touch me, unless you're arresting me," I snapped, "And, if you are you better tell me what the hell it's for. I do know my rights,"

The two officers faltered on their way over, glancing back at other officer. He sighed and pulled out his badge from his pocket, showing it to me. Samuel stepped away from the officer slightly, looking a little disgruntled at the fact they had grabbed him. I stared hard at the badge before nodding, quickly thinking about the apartment. They wouldn't be able to find anything, everything was at the club, everything incriminating. I tried not to let my worry show, just fixed an annoyed expression on my face.

"Officer Murray," He said, for Samuel's benefit I suppose, "Missing Person's unit, we're here due to allegations that you are aware of Ellis Wylie location,"

I raised an eyebrow, "And where would you be getting this information from?"

He shifted uncomfortably, "We should not reveal-"

I shrugged, trying to appear nonchalant, when my mind was ticking over, "I just don't want to waste your time. I haven't seen Ellis since, mm, well last night really,"

Samuel glanced at me with curiosity, hands deep in his pockets. He was doing what they crew always did, leaving me to do the talking and agree with whatever I said. They were loyal and would always back me up, without a blink or a word of concern. However, Samuel would ask why the hell I was being slightly truthful or what the hell was I playing at. He could only keep quiet for a short amount of time, before his curiosity always got the best of him.

"That would be right," I continued on, as if I was trapped in my thoughts, "Messy business really, I don't even know what she was doing in my club but McKinley wasn't happy. Neither was I really but, I couldn't kick the poor girl out, I refuse to do that,"

"Is that so?" Officer Murray pursed his lips, looking over at Samuel, "You saw this?"

"I was on the door," Samuel said immediately, eyes only grazing over me, "But I saw Ellis go and eventually, McKinley drag her out. Scared off all the business we had last night, people don't take so kindly to McKinley,"

I could see Samuel's smile was strained and his friendly, helpful tone was only covering a tone of resentment. He did not like the law, at all. They didn't like him but I was sure that was due to his appearance. His jaw was tight and his posture screamed defensive but Samuel was anything but dumb when it came to the law, he knew how to act.

"I see," Officer Murray, said quietly, looking around the apartment, "Did you close early?"

"Hell yes," I snapped, "It was a graveyard after that incident,"

"And are you upset about that?" He asked carefully.

I sighed, as if it was hard for me to admit, "Of course I am, I work hard and she scares off my business? But, what can I do?"

He raised his eyebrow then, "I'm not sure Miss Vasquez but, considering you have no police record-"

"Exactly!" I exclaimed, trying not to roll my eyes, "I mean, sure it's known that McKinley and I do not get only and frankly, don't like each other but, I like to think I'm better than holding vital information from her, regarding the ware bouts of an employee,"

He pursed his lips again, regarding both Samuel and I carefully. I leant back on the heels of my feet, trying to remain in character for a moment longer. I needed to seem like the innocent victim, who had no idea of what was going on. I didn't but, I had a funny feeling that this would impact on the crew and me greatly. There was something about McKinley's willingness to leave yesterday, without much of a fight. True, we did have our guns pointed at her head but that didn't usually stop her. I sighed softly, trying to work out what was going on right now. I knew, I couldn't tell the officer's the events from the previous night. Gunplay, drugs, knives and stabbing someone, yeah, that would land me in a mess.

"Alright Miss," He nodded, "We might have some further questions, sorry for barging into your apartment,"

I allowed myself to glare at them, "I'm sure it won't happen again,"

He smiled softly and pocketed his badge, before motioning for the other two officers to leave. I walked them to the door and closed it, before allowing the smile to slip from my face. I glanced at Samuel, who had already picked up his jacket.

"I'll be right back," I nodded and walked back into my room.

I threw on some black jeans and, threw off the old shirt. I flung open the draws, pulling out various shirts until I found one that was relatively clean. I shrugged it on, not too bothered by how big it was and picked up a leather jacket. I grabbed a pair of doc martin boots that Samuel had bought me for my last birthday, before tumbling out of the room once more.

In the living room, I scooped up my packet of cigarettes, phone and keys in one go. When I stood up again, Samuel was holding the door open; a grim expression on his face. I checked my phone for messages, as we trudged down the stairs. Sighing, when I noticed how many I had missed from Damian, Lindsay and Samuel.

I pulled out a cigarette as we hurried down the street, trying to wake myself up and calm my nerves. Something inside me was screaming and Samuel didn't look so calm either, as we ran across the street. My feet pounded against the pavement, making the most irritating slapping noise but I couldn't stop. I was already short of breath, when my hand wrapped around the metal of the door. I flung it open, just as my phone began to ring.

I still had my cigarette clutched between my pointer and middle finger. I threw it down on the floor, not caring and smashed it with the toe of my shoe. Damian raised his eyes from the bar, an empty glass clutched between his two hands. Lindsay was patting his shoulder comfortingly, while Cameron was whispering something to him. Marissa came out of the storeroom, looking pale and sick.

They all looked dressed down, Damian in sweats and a loose top. Cameron in loose fitting jeans and a black long sleeved shirt, totally unlike him. Lindsay in leggings and a flowing purple top converses adorning her feet. Marissa in jeans, a large sweatshirt pulled over her lithe frame.

"What happened?" I asked, narrowing my eyes.

Marissa looked close to passing out, green and shaky. Damian shook off Cameron and Lindsay, walking over to me. He failed to meet my eye however and shook his head sadly, looking slightly lost.

"Fuck this Boss," He said, "We're screwed this time, they've totally screwed us over,"

I reached out and grabbed his shoulders, shaking him and making his glacier blue eyes look up. I tried to get the words out, but I couldn't. I had no idea what he meant, but he shrugged off my shoulders and began to walk over to the storeroom. I followed, Samuel hot of my heels. Damian pushed the door open, enough for me to see. I retreated back quickly, stomach churning because, that was just disgusting.

Luckily for me, Lindsay directed me towards the bathroom. I ran in there and grabbed onto a sink, falling onto my knees before I was well and truly sick.

* * *

><p><strong>'Twas short but I was inspired today, so here we go. I'm going to pretend, after like months, I didn't write this in two hours. [:<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

Hi, again, Hi. It's me :) I well, wanted no needed to update this and well I really do apologize for the length and how long it's taken me but hopefully I'll have more to give you soon! xx

* * *

><p>I sighed softly and took the glass from Damian gratefully, sipping the water carefully. My stomach was churning still, my mouth still ripe from the bile I had produced. Damian pushed a small packet of mints towards me, tapping the packet. I took it and pulled one out, popping it into my mouth. I sighed softly and closed my eyes, willing my nausea to disappear.<p>

"Are you alright Boss?" Lindsay asked carefully, biting her lip.

I nodded and slapped the glass down on the bar, ignoring how the water slipped over the edge. When I released it and opened my eyes, Cameron grabbed the glass and mopped up the spills. The images danced before me, when I closed my eyes or had them open.

I dropped my head into my hands, groaning at my stupidity and anger.

"Why did I leave early," I groaned, "Stupidest idea ever, how the fuck did they get in?"

"I have no idea," Lindsay said bleakly, "Marissa and I left, before Cameron and Damian did,"

"We left at one," Cameron nodded and sighed, "We locked up and everything, tight as water. I'm sure there was no way that someone could get in, I swear Boss,"

Damian nodded and stared at me carefully, "Never knew you one to be squeamish Boss,"

"I'm sorry," I snapped angrily, "Did you fucking see that? I've shot people and killed people Damian, but the bodies have been fresh and they've been in one piece!"

Damian pursed his lips, "Sorry Boss,"

I sighed and stood up straight, running my hands through my hair. I walked back over to there, pushing the door opened determinedly. I stared at the mess of limbs, squinting at the body that I unfortunately recognized. I felt Damian clamp his hand down on my shoulder, before pulling me away from the body.

"It's Ellis," He supplied helpfully, "What do we do Boss?"

I looked over at them, as they formed an informal circle in front of me. Lindsay crossed her arms determinedly, looking at me with worry. There was hardness about everyone at the moment, they looked so determined but I could see an edge of fear in everyone's eyes.

"Clean up," I sighed, "You need to clean this up please, I need to-"

"I'll get rid of the body," Damian nodded, as did Lindsay.

"Gloves, blankets, bleach and keep yourselves clean as possible. We don't want you talking a fucking DNA bath," I ran through the list.

Cameron went to move past me but I grabbed his collar and stared at him, "We're going to have a little talk,"

I dragged Cameron to my office, slamming the door with the back of my heel and gesturing for him to sit. I grabbed a bottle of tequila off the shelf, before unscrewing the top hurriedly. I brought the unforgiving liquid to my mouth, allowing it to seep into my mouth and slide down my throat. I sat down in my chair, eyes resting on Cameron.

"Last night, what happened?" I prompted.

Cameron sighed, "We cleaned up, mainly mopped the floor because it was looking disgusting and did the washing. We talked during it, about nothing and everything at the same time. No one was around when we locked up and before we left, we checked the drugs and it was all there"

I pursed my lips and took another mouthful of the liquid, feeling it race through my system.

"Then why haven't they left a message of some sort?" I demanded, feeling frustrated, "They can't just chuck a dead body and-"

I trailed off, as realization hit me like a freight train. I glanced down at Cameron, before gesturing for him to follow me. He did dutifully, and I ran back to the storeroom. Damian had his nose squished up, hands in gloves while Lindsay stood next to him. Both had been smart enough to put gloves on their feet too, but they were just staring at the body.

"Boss" Lindsay asked quietly, "How do we move it?"

Lindsay looked physically incapable of moving, so I pushed her out of the storeroom. I glanced around, noticing the backdoor was slightly ajar. I pushed it open, glancing down the alleyway to find a possible way to move the body. There was a load of cardboard boxes in our skip bin, since we hadn't bothered to empty it since the next load of mixers had been delivered.

I glanced over at Damian and Cameron, as Cameron was already slipping on gloves.

"Okay," I said hurriedly, "You get those boxes, tap them together and shove him in. Alright? Tap it up and get it away from here, I'm not sure where but you should be able to think of something okay. The cops will probably be here soon, so get back to your apartment and stay there until we call you"

Both nodded and Cameron walked past me to retrieve the boxes, I grabbed him once more as he walked past. He looked me directly in the eye and nodded once more, indicating that he understood. I walked out of the storeroom and shut the door, turning to face the rest of the employees.

"Okay, Rissa and Lindsay," I sighed, "When Damian and Cameron move the body, I want you to clean up in there. Bleach, water and make sure the stocks stay dry. I want it clean as a whistle in there okay? Don't miss a damn thing"

They nodded and I continued on, "Okay, now until then we have to a do a fucking full detail of this place. Everything needs to be hidden, guns and drugs. I mean everything"

They nodded and Sam raised an eyebrow, "Why?"

I shook my head, letting the curtain of black hair cover my eyes, "I have a feeling McKinley's going to send the cops here"


End file.
